Love Conquers All
by WinkyBells
Summary: Todd's twin sister returns after leaving their family to give him a better life. Now, he must help her win back her slain lover and rebuild his family. All this, the Brotherhood, and a soon-to-be-discovered obsession with a certain 80's toy.
1. Coming Home

Freddy walked out of the living room to check on the birthday cake that he had been making, leaving Todd alone. As soon as Fred was gone, Todd quickly hopped up to his room, grabbed a book, came back down and seated himself on the couch once again. His long fingers removed an envelope from the book and reread the letter inside for the millionth time in his life...  
Toad! What kinda frosting you want on your birthday cake? Fred called as he lumbered back into the room, Toad, I asked you...what's that?  
Todd sighed heavily, thinking, _Why not...? I'll prolly never get another chance to tell anyone...'_ It's a photo album, yo.  
Really? What kinda pictures you got in there?  
Some family...mostly my sister, he said quietly.   
You've got a _sister_??  
Uh huh, Todd muttered eyes locked onto a tattered half of a picture. Fred walked around the back of the couch and looked at it. The picture had been ripped in half, leaving only a little brown haired girl smiling and skipping as she held her arm out. The tear separated the fact that Todd had been holding her hand and skipping along with his sister. That her?   
Yep. My baby twin sister... Todd's eyes misted slightly, I miss er, Freddy. She was the only one in my family that really cared, well, besides our grandma. I remember a couple of guys beat me up when we were 10. Mama didn't even notice that my nose was broke, so my sister took me upstairs, fixed me up, and took care of me until I got better...  
What happened to her?  
She ran away. The day we turned eleven...  
On your birthday?  
Todd nodded slightly as Fred clapped a hand onto his shoulder, a gesture of sympathy rarely shared amongst the Brotherhood. He looked out the window, thinking of his little buddy as the winds picked up and the rain started coming down heavier than before. As they were both locked in thought a dull knocking could be heard at the door. Todd stood up, torn picture still in hand, and walked to the door. When he opened it, Todd saw a young girl standing on the front step. His heart skipped a beat when he took in her appearance. Her plaid zippered pants were soaked as well as her green jacket. The girl's long light brown hair was plastered to her head and added to the look of despair that accompanied her chalky complexion and and half-lidded gold eyes. Todd couldn't help but feel drawn to her. _Maybe this is her...maybe she's come home at last!_' he thought. But he immediately shook the thought away, not wanting to get his hopes up.  
You Todd Tolensky? she asked bluntly, setting her bag down.   
He looked at her eyes and saw a faint glimmer there, something akin to the spark of hope. Who wants to know? We don't hand out information for free here, sweetheart, he said snidely. The girl's eyes opened a little wider before she knelt down and removed something from her bag. She looked back at him, eyes piercing his heart. Five years ago in Harlem, a little boy woke up on his birthday and found an envelope. Inside was a note from his sister and a picture of erself that had half missin'. The girl told him that she left so that he could have a chance at a better life. She promised to come back and told the little boy that she had left her half of that picture with him so that, when she returned, he'd know who she was... Her eyes filled with tears as she held out a small torn photograph of a little boy to Todd.   
He looked at it and gasped. It held his image, skipping along, holding hands with someone that had been ripped away from the other half. Todd looked in the girl's eyes as she whispered, I told you I'd come back T.T.   
he cried, wrapping his arms around his sister tightly. 


	2. Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen

**_Author's Notes_**: Hey y'all! I'm so happy that I've been getting so many great reviews and it feels good to be back on the fanfic scene! I'd like to take this time to acknowledge all of the reviewers that I have as of now...  
  
Devil-Raptor: Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. And I actually DID get Morty's nickname from Mortimer Toynbee. Lol, I kinda wanted a connection and I loved that nickname so I figured Morticia' would be a good name for her. Keep readin!  
  
Me: Awwwww...*hugs*! I'm sorry about almost makin' you cry! But that does kinda make me feel special ^^. Don't worry, Me, there's gonna be quite a bit of comedy in this fic too. I can't write something that has no funny things in it. It's just not in me. Hope you continue to read!  
  
Invader Nina: Oh yes, this story is definitely gonna be continued! Especially since one of my friends will beat me up if I don't finish it ^^;;;. She loves this story! Yay! You think it's sweet! I wanted Todd to be really gentle and loving with his sister. Thank you!  
  
Maika: WOW!!! YOU MEAN IT?? I CAN BE ON THE SITE?!?!? *runs around giggling madly before she hits the wall* Ow...can't do that in dorm rooms, hehehe. It's great to know that you, Mistress of tthe Todd's Troubles Trilogy, is R&R'ing my work! And don't worry, as I said before, there's no way I can leave this fic unfinished!  
  
Eternity's Voice: Thank you for the compliments on my writing style! I feel proud now...*giggle*. I realized my mistake about the line spacing thing after I posted the darn chapter ^^;;, but it's not gonna happen this time! Even though I still can't figure out how to indent the paragraphs on my computer's html...Oh well. And about Morty's dead lover, this is an integral part of the story! You'll just have to keep reading to find out. ; )  
  
Window Girl: Thanks for R&R'ing all my works! It was definitely a pleasant surprise. And I'll keep this fic coming, don't worry!   
  
And again, BIG HUGS AND THANK YOUS TO THE REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!! *smooch* I love you all! Now on with the fic!   
  
**_Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen  
_**  
Todd swayed back and forth as he hugged her, happy that his sister was finally safe with him again, until he noticed Morticia's shoulders shaking. When he looked down he saw that she was sobbing intensely. Todd quickly picked her up, and laid her gently onto the couch before turning to Fred.  
  
Hey, yo...could you, um, leave us alone for a minute? Morticia and I need to talk.  
  
Fred asked. Todd scowled at him. Oh. Uhhh, sure man, he replied dazedly before going upstairs.  
  
Todd headed back to the couch and sat down before gathering Morticia into his arms. he whispered, Yer back with T.T. now. Tell me what's wrong, kiddo. You can tell me anythin'...  
  
She clutched at his waist tighter as another sob ripped through her thin body and she shook her head.   
  
You can't tell me?   
  
She shook her head again, more calmly before saying, softly, Not yet. Morticia sat up, looking Todd straight in the eyes and smiled sadly. I'm glad I found you, she said. Todd hugged her again saying, Dry up, Mudhole! Hey, Fred baked me a birthday cake, how bout we go celebrate? Sound good, Sweet Sixteen?   
  
This idea seemed to lift her spirits a little, although the sadness still lingered in her gold eyes. That sounds good, she replied. As soon as she agreed, Todd grabbed her hand and skipped into the kitchen, thinking to himself, _I forgot that I could be this happy..._'  
  
**_Author's Note:_** Sorry that this chapter is so short! That's why I posted the second and third chapters at the same time. This way I know I won't get lynched by angry readers that feel they'd been jipped by the short chappie. 


	3. Welcome Home

**_Welcome Home_**  
  
Fred came downstairs an hour later when he heard giggling in the kitchen. He walked across the house and saw that the twins were now sitting at the table, half of the cake gone, laughing at Todd's photo album.   
  
I can't believe Grandma Morty hog-tied you at the beach! Morticia giggled while Todd tried to compose himself.   
  
I wasn't bein' that bad! he countered.  
  
If you weren't bein' a brat that day, then I'm Rudy Guliani! she said, shoving him with her shoulder before they both started laughing again. After a few minutes, Todd noticed Fred standing in the doorway, staring at the mess they'd made and the amount of cake the rail-thin pair had devoured. He hopped over to Fred, clapping him on the shoulder as he said, Morty, this is one of my house mates and a good buddy of mine, Fred Dukes. Freddy, this is my kid sister, Morticia Tolensky. Before Fred could move forward, Morticia scurried over and held out her hand.   
  
Pleasure ta meet ya, Fred. she said as she shook his hand, And it's Morty', to my friends.  
  
Hey, cool. Well, um, welcome to the Brotherhood House!, Fred replied cheerfully before a thought struck him. Heya, Toad. I dunno if you've thought about this but I don't think that the others are gonna be too happy about this...  
  
Todd waved a hand dismissingly as he stood up a little taller, If anyone don't like it that she's livin' here now, they'll have to deal with me. I won't let anyone push my sister around! He flashed a large smile in his sister's direction as the door slammed open and the sounds of Lance and Pietro's argument could be heard drawing closer.   
  
PIETRO YOU LITTLE SKEEZE! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL BACK THERE???  
  
So I gave the cop a run for his money! Big deal! We got away didn't we?? And besides, I'm the leader of this outfit now, NOT YOU!!! Todd stepped protectively in front of his sister as the pair came through the kitchen door. TOAD!! Where's that cash I told you to... Pietro stopped mid-sentence when he saw Morticia looking over Todd's shoulder. His initial shock wore away and was quickly replaced with an angry snarl.   
  
TOADWHOTHEFUCKISTHIS???? THIS ISN'T A HOTEL FOR LOSERS IT'S OUR HOUSE AND I WANT HER OUT!!!! he shouted before zipping behind him and roughly shoving Morticia away from her brother. Todd, seething with anger, grabbed Pietro by the collar and slammed him against the kitchen wall.   
  
NO ONE, he yelled as he lifted Pietro off the ground, TREATS MY SISTER THAT WAY!! The others did a double take between Todd and the girl before he continued in a dangerously low tone, She stayin' with us now. I'm not lettin' my baby sister sleep on the streets no more. He shoved Pietro out of the way before telling Lance to grab her stuff from the living room. Todd immediately took a protective stance near Morticia until Lance came back into the kitchen holding her now opened bag and an instrument in his other hand.   
  
What the hell is this thing? he asked as Morty's eyes became the size of saucers, Is this a fiddle or something?   
  
She leapt forward and grabbed the instrument wildly, screaming, DON'T EVER TOUCH THIS AGAIN!!!!! The others looked at her like she was insane as she cradled the fiddle to her chest, tears falling down her face. _Well_,' Todd thought with a scowl, _So much for the happy homecoming...'_ He hopped over to Morticia and smoothed the hair on her head before he took her bag from Lance and silently led her upstairs to find a place to sleep.   
  
Once they were gone, Pietro looked at the remaining two and said, Alright, when did the Toad grow a backbone?  
  
When he got his sister back, moron, Freddy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
There's no way that that girl could be Toad's little sister! Pietro exclaimed. One, they're the same age. Two, she's better looking than he is. And three, she doesn't look like a mutant.  
  
Lance, who had been mulling over the new tenant, looked at Pietro and said, Pietro, you dumbass! One, they're twins. Two, she looks better BECAUSE she doesn't have his mutation. And three, the mutation's got nothin' to do with them being family. Just let it go. And on that note, they went into the living room and began to watch Jerry Springer.   
  
**_Author's Notes:_** I hope this is enough to keep y'all happy until I get the next chapters up! Hope you're enjoying the story and remember: The kindest thing you can do is make sure to review. HEY!!! That rhymed...lol.


	4. Reliving The Past

**_Chapter 4: Reliving the Past  
_**  
Todd opened the door to his room when they got upstairs. Hope it's ok if you sleep in here for a night or two til I get another room set up for ya, he said, flipping on the light. Morty followed him in, still holding onto the fiddle for dear life, and sat down heavily on the bed. Her brother set the bag onto the floor and hopped over to his sister. Todd wrapped his arms around her for the second time that night, petting her head and trying to stop her silent tears. Eventually, Morty set the fiddle off to the side before using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away her tears.  
  
Todd started quietly, shifting nervously, Where've you been all this time? Why'd ya leave me?  
  
She sighed as she drew back to look Todd in the face. Ya want the truth? Todd nodded before she took a rattled breath.   
  
The night I left, I woke up and went to go get a drink when I heard Mom and Dad talking...you know that dad never really liked me. He blamed me for us bein' poor. He kept telling mom, She's too expensive! That damn daughter of yers needs new clothes!' and shit like that. I knew he didn't love me, but I figured that at least I had mom...but I heard her say that she wished I hadn't been born. If she wasn't around we'd prolly be ok. At least Todd can steal well so we can afford to eat. That little shit can't even steal right!' was what she told dad. Said that you could've had such a good life if I wasn't around...then y'all woulda had more money to live off of. I wanted ya to have a good life. So I left...  
  
After that, I headed into the Apple. I figured if I could make it anywhere, it'd be in New York City. I set myself up a little in an abandoned section of The Projects. Word got out that I was good, and soon I had businessmen givin' me a hundred dollars a session. You wouldn't believe how many guys out there like em real young. I didn't like havin' to whore myself out but, there's only so much a street girl can do y'know? I kinda hope that, maybe, my services helped keep some poor little kid from gettin' raped by one of them sick, old fucks...  
  
I did that til I was little over 14. Then, I met a mutant that was my age. Jeff Hilland was his name. He was a street musician that'd moved into the area. We hit it off real well and I quit my job. Him and I lived together, making a livin' offa our savings, stealin', and his music. Jeff gave me that fiddle for our six month anniversary. He actually remembered me saying that I woulda loved ta learn how to play one... Him and I used to sit in the house, him on guitar and me with my fiddle, and people'd hear us singin' Flogging Molly til all hours of the mornin'. Those were the best times... She paused, making sure that her voice wouldn't betray the sorrow that she felt at talking about Jeff before she continued. So, after we'd been together awhile, I started tellin' him bout you and the promise I'd made to come back. A month ago he gave me another surprise. Jeff had found all of the information that we'd needed to find you. He said that he couldn't wait to go because then we could be a real family. So we came here.  
  
Todd's eyes had grown red from silent tears as she told her story. He hated his parents for driving away his only friend and loved one. And he was beginning to hate himself for not having gone after her and stopping her from becoming a New York whore. But he pushed those thoughts away before asking, So where's this Jeff now? He took care of you, didn't he? I wanna meet him, yo.  
  
Morticia's eyes closed, trying to hold back a fresh flow of tears, before choking out, He got killed...couple hours ago... This information sank into Todd's mind as he watched his sister, in her grief and frustration, punch the wall next to her, scratching her knuckles bloody against the stucco wall. Unconsciously, they reached out to each other and cried themselves to sleep just as they had when they were children.


	5. Dreams Do Come True

**_AN:_** Thanks for continuing to review y'all! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Now it's time to thank my reviewers from chapters 3 & 4! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!   
  
Maika & Todd: *cowers in terror* NO FIST-SHAKY THREATS!!! THEY ARE SO SCARY!!!! *composes herself* Morty's gonna be alright! Don't worry, Todd, I wouldn't hurt your sister! *hugs Todd*  
  
Invader Nina: To answer your question- no, Morticia is not a mutant. But she's not exactly normal either. You'll have to continue reading to find out, though. ; )  
  
Me: I'm sorry! I swear that the story will get happier! I just need to get all the really uber-angsty stuff outta the way first!  
  
  
Devil_Raptor: Lol, here's my update! And it's way before next month!!! No need to fear, Devil_Raptor, this is one story that's gonna be kept updated fairly regularly. I'm trying to make sure that I at least have some of the next chapter written before I post a new one.  
  
Well, now that I have responded to y'all I'll say a big THANK YOU!!!! And now on with the show!  
  
  
**_Chapter 5: Dreams Do Come True  
_**  
Morticia knew that she was having a nightmare as she ran to Jeff's body, ignoring the pool of blood that she ran through to cradle her beloved's lifeless form. As the sound of police sirens drew nearer, she kissed his lips and laid the body back down gently before fleeing down an adjacent alley. _He's gone..._' she thought numbly, _I got nothin' left..._'   
  
_Poor child, do not despair..._'   
  
Morty stopped running. _That didn't happen earlier. What's goin' on?'_ She turned around a few times, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. Who are you, and whaddya want? Can't you even let my soul die in peace? she cried into the darkness.   
  
_Come to me, child. I will not allow you to suffer the same fate I did...'  
_  
The last words caught Morty's attention and, turning to the direction the voice was coming from, she began to run to it.  
  
_Yes, come to me. Be not afraid. I will help you..._'  
  
Her pace quickened as the voice got louder until she skidded to a halt in front of a shadowy figure. The woman was tall and very old, holding a book in her hands.   
  
Who're you? Morticia began, Why you wanna help me?  
  
The old woman's mouth didn't move as her voice filled the alleyway, _My name is Agatha, child. I wish to help you because we are kindred spirits...'  
  
Many years ago, on a night like this, I too roamed the streets with a young man. Tall and handsome, was he. I loved him with all my heart. Yet, he was stolen from me that night by two men. Like you, I watched my beloved die. I never saw him again...'   
  
_Morticia, spellbound by the woman's presence and wisdom, simply nodded as Agatha paused.   
  
_You, however, will not be so unfortunate. Take this book, find his body and keep it cold until the next full moon, then you can reclaim his soul. Remember,'_ she added, cupping her now empty hands about Morty's face, _love conquers all.'  
_

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Morticia woke up, confused and gasping for breath, glad that her nightmare was over. _That couldn't have been real..._' she thought, looking around the floor that she was sitting on, _...how could anyone raise the dead?' _As she began to lay back down, she felt a sharp pain in her back from something on the floor. When she had wrestled it out from beneath her, she gasped. In her hand was the book that Agatha had given her in her dream. Without hesitation, she snuck out of Todd's room and quietly slipped into the night to find the morgue and retrieve Jeff's body.   
  
By the time she returned to the Brotherhood house , weary and emotionally broken from her errand, it was five thiry in the morning. Morticia, who had skimmed through Agatha's gift before taking action, learned a simple sleeping spell and had used it on everyone in the police department before locating Jeff's corpse. The task that followed, finding a cold place to store him, was a bigger problem but Morty eventually found a refridgerated cooling facility and hid his body where no one would find it. After this, she walked back to the house, climbed the stairs and snuck back into Todd's room, where she found a place to hide the book before laying back down.   
  
She layed there for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that there was no way that she'd be able to go back to sleep. Instead, she sat up, dug the book back out of it's hiding place and situated herself near the window. After she successfully managed to shut out the draft by burrowing into a heap of stolen blankets, she opened the book to the resurrection spell and read the chapter.   
  
Morty read through the list of supplies and saw nothing too out of the ordinary. Well, if you didn't included the frozen corpse. It was when she began reading the procedure that the spell surprised her...  
  
**_To reunite the spirit with it's body, the caster must perform this spell with a sibling of the opposite sex. The balance of male and female is what holds the portal to the Land of the Dead open. It is only in this way that the caster may retrieve a spirit..._**'  
  
The words sank into her brain as she looked at Todd, sleeping peacefully on his stomach and the slightest bit of drool coming out of his mouth, and her hope began to fade. _What if he don't wanna do this? I can't make him help me if he don't want to...'_ she thought. _God, what if he won't help me? Maybe, though, maybe he won't mind. Maybe if I just ask him...'_   
  
Morticia stood up and walked softly to the bed, kneeled down beside it, and hugged her brother. After a few moments, Todd opened his right eye slightly and grunted a little, trying to put his numb arm around her shoulders.   
  
Was' wrong, Mor'y? he mumbled sleepily.  
  
Morty didn't look up as she quietly asked Todd, You love me, right T.T.?  
  
Course I do. Yer my sister, my fam'ly. I'd do anythin' for ya...  
  
  
  
Anything, Morty. As long as yer happy...  
  
Remember that, T.T... she murmured as she tucked the blanket back up near his chin before going downstairs.  
  
  
**_AN:_** YAY!!!! Morty has found a way to get her lover back! *does the Happy Dance* And if I got anything wrong about Agatha Harkness's past, I don't care. I just wanted to incorporate her into the story because she always seemed like she had experienced loss in her life. So nertz to any critics on that point. Now we'll have to see what all happens to Morty in between now and the next full moon...mwahahaha, it's gonna be some fun stuff. Love y'all!  
  
WinkyBells  
  
PS- I won't be able to update until at least Monday, so please don't get your knickers in a twist! It will be updated! \/^^


	6. Blood Ties & Bloodlust

**_AN:_** Hey everyone!!!!! Sorry it took so long for the update but between family crisis, personal problems and schoolwork I haven't had a single chance to update till now. But this chapter's longer than usual so YAY!!! Now we move on to Reviewer Responses...  
Togepi4eva: YAY!!! Todd's not pathetic! *party* I'm not really sure if Agatha is or isn't a mutant but she does help Wanda get control of her powers. Jeff's mutation is the ability to manipulate sonic waves. He controls sounds. That'd be good for a musician like him too! And Wanda will be in this but I can't reveal all just yet. We'll arrive in the next chapter though, so keep reading!  
Invader Nina: Thanks for keeping up with the story! I think that you and everyone else will like where I take this fic. Hope you like the new chapter!  
Me :) : Lol, I'm glad that you think it's interesting. And the crack about making Todd help her was great!  
Eternity's Voice: Lol, your review was definitely interesting! It won't turn out creepy and it won't just end. It'll have a nice tapering off. I'm debating between doing an epilogue, a sequel, or both...*ponders*. Oh well, I'll think of that lata!  
  
On to the ficcage!!!**_  
  
  
Chapter 6: Blood ties & Bloodlust  
_**  
Morty trudged into the kitchen and began to look for some food. After rummaging around she came up with a dozen eggs, pancake mix, milk, and some ham. She smiled broadly before tying her hair back and getting ready to clean the kitchen to make a surprise breakfast for the guys.   
  
Pietro opened his eyes just enough to look at the clock. _7:30...ughhhh, early,_' he thought groggily. He rolled over to go back to sleep and took a deep breath.   
  
_Hey, what's that smell?'_   
  
Forgetting about sleeping in, he ran to the door and threw it open. His stomach growled loudly the moment he figured out that he was smelling ham and eggs. Pietro zipped to the kitchen and saw Morty setting five cups on the freshly cleaned counter top and scrambling some eggs.  
  
Mornin' yo, she chirped contentedly, not sparing a glance back, When she received no reply Morty turned around to smile at the newcomer, figuring that he wasn't fully awake, but stopped when she saw Pietro staring at her. Unfazed, she cocked an eyebrow and held his cool gaze until he broke the silence.   
  
What're you doing?  
  
Makin' pipe-bombs, she answered sarcastically. It's breakfast, foo. What? You gonna go postal on me again? At this Pietro's right eyebrow shot up so fast that Morty thought it was gonna fly off but she managed to suppress the urge to giggle.   
  
he replied defensively, My name isn't , it's Pietro, and I was just trying to be...well...nice. Besides, as head of this house, I wanna ask you some questions.   
  
Ask long as yer questions don't make me burn the grub, yo.  
  
he replied as he took a seat on the countertop, First, are you a mutant? Morty chuckled, Naw, I ain't a mutant but I ain't exactly normal either.  
  
How so? Morty put the spatula down before walking to the center of the kitchen.  
  
Check dis shit out. She leaped, performed a back flip, and landed in a perfect imitation of Todd's signature stance. Pietro actually felt himself beginning to be impressed by her. And I ain't never been taught to do that. It just came to me when I was 10. So, like I told ya, I ain't exactly normal but I still wish I could be more like Todd.  
  
Excuse me? Pietro began incredulously, Are we talking about the same Toad?   
  
His name ain't , it's Todd. And he's my role model! I've always wanted to be just like my big brother, she replied defensively. He may not be the most handsome guy in the world but he's the kindest, gentlest, and most loving brother I could ever hope for. And I don't wanna hear another word against him, got it? she asked while holding the spatula in an incredibly persuasive manner for such an unlikely weapon. Now, if you please, fill those glasses up with milk and I'll go get everyone else for breakfast.  
  
She quickly turned off the stove and turned to leave as Pietro grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed when she looked over her shoulder at him. You gonna talk shit about my brother again? Pietro looked at her cold amber eyes, nearly drowning in their painful depths, before replying, quietly, Sorry about what I said. But don't tell anyone that I admitted that I was wrong.  
  
Morty gave him a curious look then chuckled, No problem, yo. Now get those drinks ready. She jogged out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs toward Lance's room. He didn't notice the slight creak the hinges made as the door swung open. Morticia tiptoed into the room and went toward a discarded notebook. She pulled out an english test and glanced at the name. _Hmmm. Lance. Suits him,' _she thought before shaking his shoulder a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grinning widely and trying not to giggle too loudly at his response, she began shaking him harder. Lance...wake up.  
  
was the groggy reply, muffled by his pillow.   
  
I cooked breakfast for y'all. Now RISE AND SHINE!!! With that exclaimed, she whipped the blanket back enough to expose his torso. Let's go, Sleepin' Beauty. Before Fred gets up...he looks like he's got himself a healthy appetite.   
  
Lance sat up and watched her waltz out of his room. Morty went into her brother's room and gently smoothed his hair down. Wake up, T.T. Breakfast time. Unlike Lance, Todd opened his eyes almost immediately.   
  
Who got the grub, yo?  
  
I cooked. Pietro kept me company.  
  
Todd stiffened immediately, He didn't try puttin' the moves on ya, did he? If he did I'ma WHUP his ass... She smiled graciously at him before saying, He didn't do nothin'. Now put yer shirt on and let's go downstairs. The pair heard Fred stirring from down the hall and hurried down to the dining room.   
  
The five teenagers sat around the table and, for the first time in a long while, began to feel like a family. After everyone had been stuffed fat an' happy, as described by the Tolensky twins, the group moved to the living and turned on the tv before sitting down.   
  
Pietro screamed, reaching for the remote control in Lance's hand.   
  
Lance scowled and stuffed the clicker into his pocket, No fuckin' way! How can you watch that shit?  
  
ButMacyjustgotkilledbecauseThornwascheatingonherwithBrooke andBridget,Brooke'sdaughter,foundoutthatBrookewasalsosleepingwithDeacon,herhusband!!!!!!  
  
The group stared at Pietro for a moment before Lance muttered, and turned on the news. The newscaster on the screen was in the midst of mass of police units.   
  
Yes, Derrick. I'm reporting from the back alley off of Kern and Dale. Behind me, the police are investigating what can only be described as a blood bath, the African woman announced before turning to her left quickly, Chief Skillen, does anyone have a clue as to what happened here?  
  
The station is obliged to withhold names from the public until the victims have been identified but all of the murders are believed to be connected.  
  
In what way?  
  
The young man that we found was beaten to death by at least 5 adult men. The five adults that were found dead were a group of mutant-haters and apparently targeted the young John Doe because he possessed a mutation. We believe that the perpetrators of the first crime were killed as an act of vengeance...  
  
My God... Pietro remarked, looking at his companions, Can you believe... Morty, what's with you?   
  
When Todd, Lance, and Fred turned to look at her they were greeted with a deranged smile. Pietro zipped over toward Lance and Fred, putting as much distance between the girl and himself. Todd glanced at the tv screen, where the report was still playing, before leveling his gaze on her.  
  
God no... he muttered, Morticia, what da hell have you _done_????  
  
I gave em what they had comin'.  
  
Jesus-fuckin'-**CHRIST**. Ya killed five men last night!!!! Do you got any idea what the fuck they'll do to ya if you get caught? YOU'LL FRY!!! **_DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?!?!?!?!_** Todd snarled at her, unaware that his anxiety over her well-being was coming off as anger. But, when she turned to him with a cold gaze, he knew exactly what was coming...  
  
Ya know what they did? she asked in a deceptively calm voice. They took the only thing I had left. They killed Jeff. He was the only thing that kept me from takin' a knife to my fuckin' neck when I first met him!! AND THEY TOOK THAT AWAY!! FIRST MA AND POP HATED ME, THE FUCKIN' SYSTEM FAILED ME, I FUCKED OLD MEN FER MONEY TA LIVE OFFA, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE!!! The other guys just sat off to the side, fearing for their lives as Morty took a deep breath and began screaming again. I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN BOUT MYSELF!!! MY LIFE'S BEEN A LIVIN' HELL BUT HE MADE ME FORGET ALL OF THAT!!!!! AND I KNOW DAT YOU AIN'T NO GODDAMN SAINT, TODD JONAS TOLENSKY, SO DON'T YOU FUCKIN' PREACH TA ME! THOSE SONS A BITCHES KILLED HIM BECAUSE HE COULD CONTROL THE WAY THINGS SOUND!! THEY KILLED HIM FOR THAT!!!! YEAH, I KILLED DA BASTARDS AND I'D DO IT AGAIN!!!! NOW SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN TV, I DON'T WANNA HEAR BOUT HOW HE DIED AGAIN!   
  
Each person was frozen to their spot as Morty drew in ragged breaths. The tense silence was broken only by the sounds of the investigation. A fresh surge of anger coursed through her at the still broadcasting news anchor. It took less than a moment for her rage to explode once again. **_I SAID TURN DAT FUCKIN' THING OFF!!!!!!!_** she bellowed, rushing forward and smashing her fist through the screen. Sparks flew momentarily and the light scent of burned flesh met Todd's nose as he ran to his sister.   
  
_Christ...what ave I done?_' he thought before gently removing her arm from the television. When he leaned closer to her, Todd could hear her muttering, He told me to go...told me to run...they killed him because he could make things sound pretty...and his blood was everywhere...God, it was everywhere... Tears rolled down Morty's face and mingled with the blood dripping from the arm that Todd was holding.   
  
I didn't mean ta yell at ya', yo...I just got scared bout what's gonna happen to ya. I'm so sorry, I'll never say nothin' like that again. Todd whispered to her as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to wrap up her arm.  
  
**_AN:_** WOOOOOH!!!! 4 PAGES BABY!!!!! *does a jig* I asked my friend if all the angst I was puttin' in this was ok and they said, As long as you balance it out with some fluffiness. So, the chapter after next, be prepared for some fun, fluffy, and pointless fun. It won't detract from the story. It'll just show how the Brotherhood and Wanda adjust to the Tolensky Twins. Love y'all!


	7. Fucked Up Girl

**_AN:_** Well, everybody, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry that it's been so long and the chapter is kinda short but I've been having personal problems to deal with and well, yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh... This chapter we get introduced to a beloved obsession from youth that gets carried over to today...mwahahahaha. I really liked it! Now, on to the review responses!  
  
Invader Nina: Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I also liked the mix of fluff and angst.   
  
Togepi4eva: I'll try and find you some examples of when Pietro talks all uber-fast like that. I can't think of any off the top of my head right now though. The X-Men will be making a short guest appearance near the end of the fic, but not the Acolytes. They're in another story that I'm working on ^^. Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you think that it's good thus far, and I plan on updating it more frequently from now on.  
  
Maika: I'm very happy that you liked the way Todd and Morty were portrayed in this chapter. I always fancied the idea that I wrote a decent Toad. I'm not sure about making her a mutant though. Maybe she could just have a dormant X-gene like Juggernaut did in the beginning...*starts thinking, then realizes she has to finish this* The crisis did turn out fine, thanks. Although they never seem to go AWAY!!! *starts cursing Fate and bad luck/Karma*  
  
Me :) : Lol, this is the chapter were you discover that 80's toy! And I plan on having a lot of weird but fun moments with them in this fic too!  
  
Devil_Raptor, Pietro, and Todd: Actually, bringing statues to life would be a pretty neat-o power! Buts thanks for the compliment on Jeff's power. I just sorta figured that it would work since I had made him a street musician and all. Pietro, I'm not quite sure if that was a good Holy shit' or not, but I'll take it as a good thing ;P. And Todd, I'm sorry you lost your floppies! *hug* I hate it when that happens! And thanks for bein' proud of me! *^^* I feel so special...  
  
Alright everyone! Onto the chapter!  
  
**_Chapter 7: Fucked Up Girl   
_**  
I'm sorry, Todd...I'm so sorry... she muttered as Todd set her down on the toilet.   
  
Shaddup. Lemme find the peroxide, he replied while he looked through the cabinet.  
  
Morty sat, cradling her charred and mangled hand, trembling as she watched her brother collect rags to use as bandages. As Todd cleaned her arm he was silent, knowing that his actions were enough to communicate his remorse.   
  
...I'm slippin' away, T.T...  
  
Todd looked at Morty's downturned face, What you mean?  
  
I'm losin' my mind, she said in a deceptively calm voice her gold eyes glassy and unseeing, My head ain't right...it's broke or something. It feels like someone's been pulling my brain apart since Jeff died. Morty turned to look at her brother, Todd...I can't see right. I see shit dat ain't there...just now...it was...awful... Monsters, demons, blood..I dunno how much more I can take. Jeff was the only thing holdin' me togetha'... I can't wait anotha' week...I'll kill myself by den...  
  
Todd put his arms around his sister and began rubbing her back, like she was an infant, before he closed his eyes. And don't I mean nothin' to ya? he asked softly. Don't it mean anythin' that I ain't never gonna leave? I'm gonna take care of ya, Kid. Don't you ever say you gonna kill yourself again... He pulled away and they stared at the other, I need you, yo. You can't die...for me.   
  
Morty blinked away what was left of her tears and nodded. I promise, T.T. I won't say it again, she said, her voice thick from crying. Todd smiled at her reassuringly before changing the subject.   
  
...I got yer room ready, yo, last night. After you was asleep. You wanna see?  
  
  
  
The pair walked down the hallway and Todd opened the door at the end of the hall, opposite of Pietro's room. I wasn't quite sure what all ya liked, he said, walking toward the window blinds, but I think you'll like dis. As the light flooded the room, Morty's eyes widened. The room had two beds and seemed to be divided down the center. The left side was very gothic and, by the amount of belongings, seemed to be for the previous tenant, while the right side had been painted green with a small matress on the floor, a few stuffed animals, a lavender, stained carpet remnant, and a rickety old dresser with a mirror and a lamp propped on top.  
  
While Morty walked around her half of the room, looking intently at the objects, Todd began talking nervously.  
  
I'm sorry if ya hate it but I didn't know what colors you liked or anythin' so I just took what I could remember from when we was little. So if you don't like somethin' just say so and I'll try and fix it but I was kinda short on time and I had to steal most of this shit from cheap sto-  
  
I love it!  
  
Say wha?  
  
It's great! she exclaimed, twirling around the room. It's so fuckin' cute! Yer the best! she giggled before hugging Todd. When she let go, Morty noticed Todd smirking.   
  
Well...I also lifted ya a gift last night. Somethin' that ya used to love.   
  
What is it??  
  
Todd hopped over to the open closet, put something behind his back, and hopped back over to Morty. he chuckled, holding out a small, winged blue horse with chartreuse hair to his sister.   
  


**********  
  


Bayville Police Department, how may I assist you?  
  
I'd like to report a stolen item...They stole her!!!  
  
What was stolen sir?  
  
A mint-in-box My Little Pony that's what was stolen!!!! I paid $475 dollars for her! Oh...my poor pony...   
  


**********  


  
Wonder how she's doing... Lance mused after having set up a small black and white TV so as Pietro and Freddy could watch Bold & The Beautiful'.   
  
No fucking clue, man. Just so long as she NEVER does that again. It was scary as hell... Pietro replied, before muttering, Brooke! You whore!  
  
I dunno guys, maybe we should go see if her and Toad need any help... Fred began to say before he was cut off.   
WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORNING GLORY!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
It was at that point that the remaining three Brotherhood boys decided that it would be best to stay put.  
  
**_AN:_** The title for this chapter came from a song by The Vandals by the same name. It's actually a very sweet song. This guy is singing about how his girlfriend is legally insane but he loves her enough to keep suicide watches for his little fucked up girl'. I thought it was rather appropriate since she was talkin' about killing herself.   
  
And we finally meet that 80's toy obsession! That's right y'all, Todd gave his little sister a stolen My Little Pony! And that price, I actually researched it. A mint-in-box Flutter Pony (like Morning Glory) with her wings and all can sell for $475 - $500 bucks! *has a heart attack* Isn't that messed up?? God, I used to love those things...*digs out her own Morning Glory and giggles maniacally* Once again, you are mine and you are my favorite! Hehehehehehe... *notices the audience* Oh...yeah.... Ummmm, I'll be sure to update soon! *goes off to play with her ponies*


End file.
